One Last Time
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Short song fic to One Last Time by Kellie Pickler/ They had broken up months ago. But she still felt the familiar ache in her heart. She thought that one day she would wake up, and suddenly it would stop hurting. But it hadn't, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. The pain never got easier, but she made room for it, almost like she was welcoming to the feeling of it.


**_One Last Time_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters or song lyrics. _

* * *

They had broken up months ago. But she still felt the familiar ache in her heart. She thought that one day she would wake up, and suddenly it would stop hurting. But it hadn't, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. The pain never got easier, but she made room for it, almost like she was welcoming to the feeling of it. She wished she could move on and get on with her life, but the ache in her heart held her back. And she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't ever stop hurting. Not if she ignored it and tried to get passed it.

_I wanna lay in your bed_  
_Stare in your eyes_  
_Feel your heart beating with mine_  
_One last time, one last time_

No, that wouldn't work. She needed to deal with it. She needed to have him back; she needed him to know she didn't hate him. She needed to know that _he_ didn't hate her. The way they'd left things was pitiful. With her screaming words that she swore she would never say. The golden ring on her finger dropping to the floor, sometimes she thought she could hear it hitting the floor. Sometimes it all felt like something she'd imagined, a bad dream that she couldn't forget. She would never forget, but she did need to forgive, and she needed the same forgiveness in return.

When she'd first left she had thought nothing would bring her back to where she was now. She never thought she would stand on the doorstep of their old home. She never thought she would see him again. She had never wanted to, but now, she couldn't stay away. She _needed_ this. She needed it so she could move on.

_There won't be any tears_  
_That's not why I'm here_  
_Baby turn out the lights and let's disappear_  
_One last time, one last time_

She tapped her knuckles on the door. She had seen the light on from when she pulled up. She knew he was home. She heard the footsteps from inside the house and she suddenly felt unsure. What if _he _had moved on? What would she be doing? Ruining another relationship like whatever girl had done to her? She couldn't be that girl. She _wouldn't._

But before she had any more time to second guess herself, the door opened and she saw the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring straight into her. The sense of nostalgia rolled over her and memories flooded into her head, too many at a time for her to really know what she was thinking. They were all too fast and fleeting, and she didn't want to hold onto them anyway.

He didn't seem to have any words to greet her. All he did was stare; with an open mouth and empty eyes.

"Hi Zach," she said, when the staring got to be too much. Her voice seemed to send him into remission and something sparked inside of him.

"Gallagher Girl," he breathed, "what are you doing here?"

_Cause I'm not here to fight_  
_About who's wrong or right_  
_I just want your kiss_  
_I wanna feel just like this_

Cammie twisted her fingers together and tried to ignore the stab of pain that his voice and nickname for her had brought. Then she found herself reaching out for him, pressing her palm into his chest. He looked startled, but allowed her to push him back into the house, and she closed the door behind her. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was she _needed_ him. One last time.

"Zach," she said, her voice not being able to find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"Are you here to get some of your stuff or—" his voice choked and Cammie had never seen him so nervous and unsure of himself before.

"I'm not here to fight," she said quietly. "I'm not here to take anything back. Zach I need you."

_One last time, one last time_

His eyes almost lit up, but they didn't, and she knew he was holding back. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Kiss me," she said so quietly it sounded like the whisper of a breath. He hesitated. "Please Zach."

It must've been the way she said his name. Because the next thing she knew Zach's lips were on hers, as gently as she expected them to be. She pulled him as close as she could, finding familiar comfort in his arms, surprised by how normal it felt. Like she'd never left.

His hands roamed her body, touching her in the places she loved being touched, because he still knew her so well. It proved that neither of them had changed. Which was why this would never happen again. She have him on final time and she would enjoy every moment of being with him. But once it was over, she would leave, and it would _really _be over.

_Your breath on my neck_  
_I don't wanna forget the smell of your skin_  
_Touch me again_  
_One last time_

That night, they lost themselves in each other. He whispered to her how much he loved her and how sorry he was. She just breathed it all in, never returning his words, just enjoying being with him for the last time. He told her how much he missed her, and how he'd never hurt again. She never said anything back, knowing the situation wasn't permanent. She wasn't going back him, she was just having him for the last time. It was something she just needed to do, without fighting with him. It was her way of letting go.

And afterwards he held her close to him, falling asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't fall asleep as quickly as he did. Their hearts were beating in the same rhythm, like there was only one instead of two, and the sound kept her awake. She stared into the open darkness, inhaling deeply, the scent of Zach as prominent as ever. She would never forget what he smelled like, soap and shampoo, a hint of lemon. She loved his scent and she knew that this would be the final time she could enjoy it. She wouldn't see him again after this.

_Cause I'm not here to fight_  
_About who's wrong or right_  
_I just want your kiss_  
_I wanna feel just like this_  
_One last time, one last time_

She gently lifted his arms off of her, and climbed out from beneath the covers, standing back and looking at his sleeping face. Absentmindedly, she reached out and trailed light fingers over the lines of his face. She retracted her fingers and then began to pull her clothes on. Once she was finished she smile at him despite the fact he was asleep.

"Goodbye Zach," she whispered softly, bending down and kissing his cheek. Her lips lingering on his skin longer than necessary.

_And when you fall asleep_  
_I'll kiss your cheek_  
_Whisper goodbye and I'll just leave_  
_One last time_

"I love you," she said even quieter. But the words were lost in the air, because Zach would never hear them and she would never repeat them.

She picked up her purse and coat, and slipped out the door. "One last time," she whispered to herself as she pulled it close, never making a sound.

Zach would never see her again.

_One Last timel_

It was the last time.

* * *

_An: A short, sad one shot._

_Lyrics belong to Kellie Pickler _

_Hope you guys enjoyed :) _

_Leave Me Some Love. 3_


End file.
